The Burning Mal revealed
by Major-de-speed
Summary: Major and Mal decide on a patrol to head into the dreaming city where they meet up with Kay and Blaze. Where they all go down to the blind well to complete a charge for Petra. It's here where Mal finds the burning Maul.


**_Quickly before we start i just want to say happy birthday to my good friend, Enjoy yourself today and don't each too much cake now. _**

Major and Mal were on patrol. Kay and Blaze had split off from them a while ago to go and find a fallen captain that had been causing problems for the spider. Mal and Major were making their way around the tangled shore. 'Tiding' as the spider called it. "So Mal, what about city watch is it you enjoy so much?" The hunter and titan had made camp in The Cobble after clearing it out. Major's sparrow was having a problem and she wanted to check it out. Mal was leaning against his sparrow. Polishing his auto rifle. "Uhm. Well its quiet. The most we have to deal with is the occasional robbery. I find a lot of the sneaking around stuff hard. Don't really get how you guys do it to be honest."

Major laughed. "Well, I think I am quite sneaky, Kay wouldn't agree though. It's a lot easier to do minimal sneaking then kill till it's all dead. Then it is to just sneak past. Like that's what the in'vis is for yakow?" The titan put his rifle on the seat of the sparrow before pushing off and walking over to the hunter. She was working on something in the engine bay of her sparrow. Pulling out a piece of shrapnel from a pike they had found earlier. She looked up at the titan. "I could as you the same question? Why do you like it out here where there's stuff to kill you around every corner?"

She pushed up, walking around her sparrow. "I find the wild's freeing. A place to vent my frustrations, a place to fight back the darkness, she looked over to the vast watch tower in the distance. She had been to the other side of the watch tower. Into the dreaming city. A place of wonderous power. "You ever been to the Dreaming city Mal?" The titan shook his head. Raising his hands. Major smiled, she knew what they were going to do next. "Well that's gonna change. The powers we found in there are immense. Mutated a part of my void light and Kay's solar light!" The titan stepped back. "Ohh no I'm good with what I have thank you very much." The hunter grasped the titan's wrist. Her eyes shining brightly so that a faint glow can be seen through her mask. "It'll be fun! I'll race ya!"

Mal thought for a moment before cracking his knuckles. "Oh, you are so on hunter! First one there wins!" He ran back to his sparrow. "Okay Gary! Fast as we can. Let's Go!" His engine revved as he sent his sparrow flying across a bottomless void onto the track towards the watch tower. Major was close behind him. The hunter having done this many times before. Vast masses of rock formations speed past his vision as he made his way through the lifeless part of the shore. Ducking and weaving his sparrow through small formations in the rocks so he could approach ever closer to the Watchtower. He heard an engine behind him, Major was fast approaching on him, but he was almost there. Suddenly a gap opened above him and a boost train lit up the area around him. "Best in the league titan! You'll have to go faster than that!" Major's voice rang through his commlink as her sparrow flew away from him. She was on the final stretch with him just behind. The portal to the dreaming city was just ahead of her now. She was going to make It in first when suddenly a sniper shot rang through the air. Hitting her square in the chest. Sending her sparrow into a swerve and Through the portal, Mal just behind her.

The air around them become distorted, the light charging it. Entering the portal felt strange to the titan, the only real portals he had entered before this were Vex gates. The other side was approaching quickly. The stretched tunnel becoming smaller again as he exited. He was in a lake of some kind. Rocks surrounded him, He heard an explosion, driving over to it he found Major half buried in some rocks. "So, I may have been going too fast on the approach. Oh, my poor sparrow. My poor, poor sparrow." Mal dismounted his sparrow, walking over to the hunter. Easily lifting rocks off her to allow her to stand. "Thanks, Joe, can you like, deal with the massive hole in my chest please." Mal laughed as Joe sent light into the wound, quickly fixing it before hiding away again.

"So, winning is getting shot in the chest and crashing into a rock, Glad I lost this time." Mal laughed again, Major playfully punched the titan in the shoulder. Laughing too It was funny. "Just don't tell kay alright."

"Tell me what? That you crashed your sparrow again!" Major froze. The voice came from behind her. She had looked over at Mal Who was laughing harder. "Oh, you are in so much trouble!" Major slowly turned around to find Kay and Blaze stood there. Mal was still laughing, she could tell blaze was trying to keep a straight face but failed miserably as she fell into a fit of laughter. "You raced into the city and got shot again, didn't you?" Kay had her hands on her hips.

"I...Ah. Yes, but it was fun! Apart from the being shot bit. That wasn't fun. Mal said he'd never been here before. So, I wanted to show him. Now the queen has opened it up to everybody. " Kay patted her on the shoulder. "We'll talk later, I've told you no racing through the portal Major!" Major kicked a small rock at her feet. Being scolded was not exactly what she had in mind for when she got here but it's happened now. She nodded; it'll be a conversation about her sparrow racing shenanigans again…. "Right… Now that you guys have joined up with us. You can help us out with a little task that Petra wants done."

Mal composed himself while Major walked over to the remains of her sparrow. It was in several pieces. Something her ship could fix if it wasn't in another dimension at the moment. "Joe, send transmat requests back to the ship, get these parts there and get it to start fixing it to at least a presentable state to show Amanda." Joe appeared again, marking each of the pieces before flying back over to Major. "All sorted, they'll head back as soon as I get the confirmation back." Major nodded at her ghost and he once again disappeared. After a minute the parts disappeared one by one. "Guess I'm walking. What is it we were doing?"

"We are headed into the temple over there, to something called the blind well, Petra wants it charged with light energy. And asked me and blaze to get some guardians together to do the job." She pointed over to the entrance to a building imbedded in the wall. She led the group of guardians, walking over to the entrance and going inside. The four of them made it to the well, it was an area surrounded by rocks of all kinds. There were smaller wells surrounding the larger well. "Now she told me we have to insert this charge and it'll power the well; the surge of light energy is bound to draw the taken to us so be careful okay?" The group nodded and split up around the main well. Kay put the charge in and the well lit up with energy. Sending a shockwave of light through the room as she stepped back and drew a gun. Mal unsheathed his auto rifle, Checking the sight before he readied himself. Blaze and Major also did the same, Major unfurling the Ace of spades given to her by Blaze. Blaze unfurled Risk runner, A submachine gun that sparked with arc energy.

The guardians felt the darkness surging around them as taken thralls began spawning around them, Mal punching anything that came within arms reach of him as Kay and Blaze gunned down the waves of thrall. As the group moved around the room the taken became stronger, switching from taken thralls to acolytes and knights. After several waved of fighting, the light surged from the well again, killing all the taken around them, Giving some breathing room. "Is that the well charged?" Mal asked the group. He was the one who was new to this. "Not yet friend. Who's hungry?" Major asked as she stood in front of the group. They knew what this meant. A meal of orbs was about to be created. The void light making the hairs on the back of Kay and Blaze's neck stand on end. No sooner as three Massie taken ogres appeared from the ascendant plane with a small army of taken with them did Major sink a singular arrow created from the void itself into its eye. Stunning the massive beast as spheres of pure light erupted from her. She stood for a moment before dodging backwards, disappearing. Kay ran forward to where her friend had just been, scooping up the light with her hands. Absorbing it, to make herself stronger. Her new light was surging this time, her hands felt charged with solar energy, as the gaps between her fingers shone. She sprinted into a jump. Focusing all her light into her hands as they erupted in a barrage of explosive knives. She flung them towards the ogre that was pinned down by the void anchor left behind by Major. All of them hitting their target, exploding in a shower of light that obliterated the ogre. One down Two to go.

The second ogre had Blaze and Mal pinned up against a wall. Blaze had managed to scoop up some of the orbs left by Major as well before she disappeared. Her arc light sparking through her fingers. She looked over at Mal who had a fist aflame with solar light. They were both ready. The darkness would make way for light as they both called their light forth. Blaze allowing the arc light to spark through her arm to her very core and back again. Creating a Staff of arc light that she could parry with. Mal on the other hand tensed up his arm, the solar light burning brighter. He flung it with the force of a forge to his right. The light returning inside his fist and returning with a hammer. He felt the force of the forge behind him. Both guardians ran at the ogre. Blaze twirling the arc staff in front of her as Mal threw hammers from behind her defence. The ogre stammering and struggling from the force of the light barrage from the titan. His final hammer hit the ogre square in the face, burning through him as it died. Blaze's light burnt out as well. As they ducked back behind a wall. Two ogres down. One to go.

Kay joined up with her fellow guardians. The final ogre more aggressive than his counterparts. Sending a barrage of darkness towards the hunter as she ducked behind cover. "Did you guys see where Major went?" Both of her counter parts shook their heads. She looked over the cover to see Major ducked behind a small rock on the other side of the room. The ogre had left her alone and was now focusing down Major. "Guys look, Over there." Major was ducking, looking for an opening. She thought she had found one as she started sprinting towards the group. The ogre sending barrages of darkness into her. Causing her to stumble. "Make this count guys!" She shouted to the air as she summoned her bow again. Sending the void anchor to the feet of the third ogre. As soon as she had released the arrow a darkness blast had hit her with such force it sent her into the wall. She felt her circuitry crush under the force as her vision flashed white before fading to a peaceful darkness. Her body falling lifeless from the wall, making an audible clang as it hit the floor.

The remaining guardians made use of their friends sacrifice and pulled out Power weapons of all sorts. Mal had a machine gun which he liked to call fixed odds. Kay had a rocket launcher called bad omens; one she had obtained from the drifter. Blaze hadn't obtained any Power ammo anywhere, so she was stuck using her risk runner. The barrage of bullets and rockets combined with the sparking arc energy from blaze made the ogre submit. His body falling lifeless to the ground as the Well sparked with energy. Another pulse of light surged through the room. Clearing it of all enemies. The guardians gathered up. Moving over to Major's body. "It's clear Joe. Get her up will you." Joe appeared from the area around Major's hand. The ghost looked around quickly before Enveloping himself in light. Focusing it into Major as she gasped for air. She opened her eyes, sitting up. "Did you get them?" She looked at her friends as Kay offered the hunter a hand up. She simply gave the hunter a nod as they looked at the well.

"Job well don't team. I'll let Petra know the good news." Kay walked away from the group. "Major come with me a sec." The Exo nodded and walked after her friend. Leaving Blaze and Mal at the well. "That was pretty cool. The parry thing you can do. That's good." Blaze patted the titan on the shoulder. "It is isn't it? This is where I found my seed of light you know. That gave me the parry move." The titan looked confused. Stepping down to the well and looking around.

The light still radiated from the well; its power was immense. He saw something twinkling from it. Drawing him towards the well. Blaze saw this and waved the others over. "Gary. What is that energy?" He asked his ghost as he placed a hand on the well. He knows he was always warned not to. But it just felt right. He felt his surrounding melt away light surging through him stronger than before. "MAL!" He heard what sounded like Major. Yelling for him. The solar light inside him becoming stronger. He looked down at his fists. Both now burned with solar light. He put them out in front of him. And allowed the surges to become stronger until he yelled. The light burning through him until a massive hammer was summoned. It was heavy, but light at the same time. He instinctively swung it over her head and allowed it to smash into the ground. Solar light erupted in a pathway and exploded around him. It was almost a maul, a burning maul. The surge ended. Pulling all the energy out of him as he dropped to his knees. He was exhausted. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw major. Her face was lit up with worry. "Are you okay?!"

He nodded slowly as he sat up. The area around slowly fading back into existence. "That was so strange. I don't know what happened. I just, then just." Major had sat next to him while Kay and Blaze were stood next to her. "That's normal. It'll fade." Her voice was soft. "Tell Petra, I think we just figured out what's causing the power surges in guardians." Mal felt something in his hand. A small object had appeared there. Opening it he saw a small seed. Major saw this. "That's a seed of light. You've got to keep a hold of it. I gave mine to joe to look after might be worth letting Gary look after that." She offered a hand to the titan, who accepted it and stood up. He stumbled. The light inside him still stabilising. Major reached out to catch him, but he declined the help.

"No, no. If you try to catch me, you'll fall too." Major stepped back, allowing the titan to stabilise himself. "I think I might need to take a nap. I've never needed to take a nap. This is a strange feeling." He jumped away from the well, walking towards the exit of the room. He was followed by the trio of hunters, they walked outside. The sun shining down on them, the area around them was unusually quiet. "I think I need to go back to the tower."

"Fair enough, are we done here, our scouting mission was done ages ago and Zavala will be wondering where his report is" Major looked over to Mal. "And let him have a nap." Mal gave the hunter a thumbs up. "A nap would be appreciated" He stretched. His energy had slowly come back to him. Major took the titan by the shoulder.

"Come on you. Let's get you home."


End file.
